Journey Back Home A Tamers Story
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: From Audio Drama "Message in a Packet" the recordings the Tamers made reaches their partners with information to find a way home. Tim from the digidestined era helps to lead them back home via Server. Some Jerato and RyoxRika


A/N: OKAY! So I just had a huge inspiration! I was looking around and found a translation to the Digimon Tamers Audio Drama. Now I'm incorporating this to fit with Create Card's earlier series and I may even do something like Create Card did and actually do a series and this one being on the Tamers from when they were going through high school and love things. But here we go. A little AU, it involves my character (myself) kind of set in the Tamers Universe but I reside really in the Adventure universe for the most part. Hope you like it. Oh and if you don't know what I'm talking about with the Audio thing here is the story title, you'll have to do the search, this site is terrible with links.....Digimon Tamers message-in-the-packet. BTW I'm not going to copy each message. So here we go! (Note: I had uploaded this before but no one seemed to notice it so I'm going to try again. Please do review and tell me what you think)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Guilmon sighed as he sat by the calm waters of the digital sea. This part of the sea was rumored to be the area that led to the actual legendary continent of Server. Renamon had heard about it from a nearby source that many things happened near that area and had just happened not long before the D-Reaper incident in Zhuqiaomon's region. It was rumored that this region had been one that was somewhat uninhabited for a long time before the Monster Makers, Shibumi and his crew, had begun experimenting with digital data that may have copied much of the data set from the other regions in the digital world. Guilmon expressed interest of going to Server and Terriermon had at first though it crazy and Renamon really didn't believe it at first. However Lopmon wasn't so sure and suggested that they at least try. Besides it would probably give them a chance to try to get back to the real world. The truth was is they each missed their Tamers.

Suddenly, Guilmon sensed he wasn't alone, "Hmm?" He mused in no particular manner as to acknowledge whoever it was.

"Thinking about Takato Guilmon?" Renamon asked the rookie as she approached him.

"Hi Renamon. Of course I am." He replied. "But I want to know if Server is True Renamon! I want to tell Takatomon all about it if we get back." This got him excited as he got up and turned around to face Renamon. But he calmed back down and sat back down, "Renamon?"

"Yes Guilmon?"

"Do you still want to go back?" The red dinosaur like digimon asked her.

"Every day. I would give up Shining Digivolution any day to Rika again." Renamon sat beside him and faced the waters. "You know, you have given me something to think about and Lopmon convinced me of it. Maybe Server IS out there."

"If you truly believe it's out there, then we've gotta find out," A voice said behind them. It was Lopmon. "I never thought it to be true before, but meeting Suzy made me think otherwise and from that day forward I've learned to expect things even if they don't seem possible. I think I learned humans deal with that with their beliefs too."

Renamon stopped to think for a minute, she'd never realized that before. What Lopmon said made sense. She'd seen firsthand what happened with Rika and how she changed because of Takato and Henry. "Lopmon, do you think it's out there?"

Lopmon paused for a second before responding to the fox, "I....I'm not sure, but I think something is out there. I can't explain it, but I feel like something is out there and maybe something over there is coming. But it's all unclear right now."

"So...Maybe it can help us go home! YIPEE!" Guilmon cheered as he waved his claws up in the air.

Renamon chuckled at her friend, "You sure know how to stay positive Guilmon."

"Of course I do! Takato always said to stay positive no matter how tough the circumstances. Especially when it comes to wanting GUILMON BREAD!"

Lopmon and Renamon sweatdropped but couldn't help but smile at their friend's comment.

"Hey guys, thinin about the good ol days?"

Renamon looked over to see the little purple digimon with a red bandana around his neck, "Impmon! Great to see you!"

"Yay! Hi Impmon!" Guilmon cheered again.

"Hey guys. You know, this may sound weird to youse guys, but I had a feeling I needed to be here today. Like somethin important was gonna happens to us, you knowes?"

Renamon nodded, "You're right, it does sound weird."

"But we HAVE seen weirder," Lopmon pointed out.

Guilmon and Impmon both agreed.

Off in the distance a couple voices were approaching, "I just don't understand why you can't talk normally!" said a robotic voice.

"You know I don't like talking much. Keeps me out of trouble," said another voice.

"But you know I love to talk! Don't ya?!?"

"We know Calumon."

Lopmon turned around once more as did the other digimon. "Look, it's Calumon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon." She said happily.

Guilmon waved his paw, "Hey guys! Come over and join us!"

"YAY!" Calumon rejoiced as he ran in circles before running up to Renamon. "What are we talking about?!?"

Renamon chuckled, "About the others."

Calumon's ears went in but didn't lose his cute smile, "Ohhh, think we can go back?!? Huh, huh? I really want to see Jeri again. I hope she isn't still sad." As he said this MarineAngemon and Guardromon had reached them. Things grew silent. They remembered how just before they had left their partners were in tears. Well, so was Henry's dad, Ai and Mako's and even Yamaki looked to be a little broken. They missed them all and wished there could've been another way. This time Calumon groaned, "Ohhhhh....Did I say something wrong?"

MarineAngemon shook his head, "Uhuh" he said and went over to whisper something in his ear, "Oh. But cheer up! I'm sure we can go back soon!"

"That's right!" Guardromon said.

"Yeah, and then Takato can make me some more Guilmon bread," Guilmon repeated and then paused as he looked at his friends, "Of course I'm sure he'll make some Renamon bread, and Calumon bread, and Impmon bread and...." Before he could finish rattling off the names of all his friends there was a scream, that sounded like that of joy, making them all jump. They looked up to see Terriermon riding on Cyberdramon, "WOOHOO!" He yelled as he hopped clear off of Cyberdramon and onto the ground. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Impmon looked at the items Terriermon was holding, curiously, "Eh, what are they?"

"Just look! This one has Henry's stamp on it! And it even has one of our pictures on it and everything!"

Renamon took one to study, "You're right Terriermon, and this one looks like Rika's.

Terriermon excitedly handed each one out to the digimon, "Let's see, there's one for me, Renamon has hers, here's one for Guilmon from Takato, here's one to Impmon that looks like it's from Jeri and one to Calumon also to Jeri, uhm, one to Guardromon from Kazu, MarineAngemon from Kenta, One to Lopmon and me from Suzie and one from Ryo to Cyberdramon!"

"But what are they?" Guilmon asked waving his in the air.

"It looks like a letter or something" Terriermon said

Renamon studied hers a little more, "Maybe, or it's probably like one of those CD cases that Rika used." she mused.

"Try opening it," Lopmon said.

Renamon did and when she did, a voice that she hadn't heard in a LONG time came out. It was Rika's. As it played the other digimon listened intently, it was obviously coming from her heart. When it was over they all sat there for a minute pondering over what they just heard coming from Rika and they all knew that their eyes weren't moist one bit, not even Impmon's. "Wow, that was amazing," he said.

"Impmon, why don't you see what yours is," Guilmon said.

"Oh, okay." He said as he opened his up. When he did, Jeri's voice began playing from it. He started to cry with every word as did the other digimon.

After his, one by one each digimon listened to theirs each one with their own little message and each on from the heart. Of course Kazu and Kenta's well it was kind of explained in a nut-shell. It was them alright.

When it was all over they all sat in silence. After a few minutes, Lopmon finally broke it, "Well, how about that?"

Renamon nodded in agreement, "It was almost as if they read our minds."

"So they are looking for a way for us to come back!" Terriermon jumped in excitement and as he did an extra letter fell. This one was different and looked like it was addressed to all of them. Renamon picked it up and studied it. The stamp looked like it was from.....Yamaki. She carefully opened it and sure enough, like the others, a voice started to play. It was Yamaki's. However it was evident from the letter that it wasn't only from Yamaki, but from the parents too.

Yamaki- "Hello old friends. If you're hearing this, it's obvious you've received the letters. You may be pretty excited to hear from us after all this time. I think you should know that after everything we had set up a sort of wall that would prohibit Digimon or the Tamers from reaching the digital world or at least your area anyway. However with the disapproval from Takato and Henry and the other kids we reluctantly took it down. I know we got off to a rough start at first and I again say I'm sorry about all that happened. You probably wouldn't expect me to say this, but I actually have missed you dearly. You've kind of become like friends to me. I'm sure you'd like to know that we are working around the clock to maybe think of a way to help you come back. Shibumi and Janyuu are working as hard as they can, but we fear it may take a long time to do it. Well it's time for me to get off. I think the others have something to say."

"Ahem, well, hello again. It's me Janyuu. How's it going Terriermon, Lopmon? Well as Mitsuo just said, we are working hard to hopefully bring you back. It took much persuading from Henry and Takato, but we're doing it. I'm very sorry about the results of Juggernaut and what happened. We wish there had been another way. Henry really took it hard for a long time and so did Suzy and I still don't think they've really gotten over it. I felt like I had failed them. Seeing the look on Henry's face after you left was too much to bear. I know I'm bringing back some, sour, memories, but you really played a part in our lives I hope you know and I can't wait to have you back. Well, Shibumi seems to need my help so I'd better head off. Momentai!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Terriermon cackled as Guilmon and Calumon laughed.

"Hush!" Renamon said.

(A/N: Okay, at this point I am actually starting to cry a little) The card continued with Rika's mom and grandma. Mom- Hi there Renamon. I'd really like to thank you so much Renamon. You were with Rika when I couldn't seem to. I'm really sorry I made her do what she didn't want to. You really made me realize that and I have to thank you. I....I miss you probably as much as Rika. Please do come back as soon as you can. I hear they're trying to do that now. I....I hope you know you're a true part of our family!" She couldn't continue and began crying over the speaker. Grandma- There now hon. Well, Renamon. I have to admit I was very surprised when I first met you, but it was so nice to see how nice you really were being from another world an all. You really brought our family closer and Rika closer to us more than we had been before. I do hope you can come back and see how much has changed around here. Rika still doesn't want to follow in her mothers footsteps but I think her mother realizes that now and has let her do her own thing. Well I shouldn't take up too much time I guess. Please do come back!"

_'That was beautiful,' Renamon thought to herself._

Jeri's father: "Hello. You may not remember me. I'm Jeri's father. With the incidents that happened, I want to say, I'm really sorry. I wish I could've been there more for Jeri and I felt like I let her down. The incidents and meeting you helped me realize how much of a father I should've been towards Jeri. But trust me, I'm not making that mistake again. Thank you for everything, especially you Calumon. Jeri told me so much about you and so did Takato. Oh, and just between you and I(whispering slightly) and I think there's something between those two. (Back to normal voice as the digimon chuckle) Well, that's all I have to say. Please come back soon."

Takato's parents: Mrs. Matsuki: Hi Guilmon!

Guilmon couldn't help but wave at it, "Hi Mrs. Matsuki!"

"Guilmon," The digimon chorused as they laughed.

"I hope you all are doing okay! We miss you over here. I know when we first met Guilmon, I sure was freaked out, but we can't wait to have you back. Well that's all I have to say."

Mr. Matsuki- Hey there you guys! I have to say it has been lonely without you here Guilmon. When you get back I'll have a fresh batch of Guilmon bread made specially for you! Of course that doesn't mean everyone else is going to miss out. I'm actually making Renamon bread, Impmon bread, Calumon bread, Terriermon bread, Cyberdramon bread, Guardromon bread, MarineAngemon bread and Leomon bread in honor of him. (In the background) Mrs Matsuki- Honey! Did you really have to name off all those breads? Mr Matsuki- Of course I did! I didn't want to miss any of them! Anyways thank you Guilmon, I think you really kept Takato in line while you were here. Not to say Jeri doesn't, but you get what I mean. Well, I'm not the only one who's going to talk so I'm getting off. Bye!"

There was one more voice, and it was that of Miss Asaji, "Okay. I don't know where to start. Honestly I didn't know what to think when I found out about you. I thought my students were just, dazing off into outer space, not listening. I wish I'd known they were saving the world so I wouldn't have been too hard on them. Oh well, it's life lessons learned I hope. Thank you for keeping them safe and I can't believe I'm saying this, do come back soon!"

Yamaki came back on, "Talley and Riley were going to come on, but they're in the middle of something so they can't. They send their regards. We will see you, if it happens. So long."

The letter disappeared as the other ones did and they all sat for a moment staring at each other in amazement. Guilmon was the one to break the silence, "OH BOY GUILMON BREAD!"

Calumon jumped up as did Terriermon, "YAY!"

"Oh boy! I can't wait to see Kazu again!" Guardromon announced as MarineAngemon only nodded in agreement. Even Cyberdramon had a RARE smile. "Ryo." he said quietly.

Terriermon started dancing and Lopmon decided to join him. Renamon was also very content and happy, but she also remembered something important, "But we have to remember," she started getting everyone to stop, "How are we going to get there? They' haven't found a way yet."

"Then we should find something to help them!" Terriermon said excitedly.

"Hmm.. You might be right," Lopmon replied, "but how."

Little did they know their answer would come soon.

* * *

Tim was doing a check of the digital world with Arnamon to make sure everything was going okay. He still wasn't sure why Azulongmon was so reluctant on sending him to Zhuqiaomon's region to check things, but did what he said. He'd been there once or twice, but hadn't been back in quite a while. He decided to sit at the edge of the server base that faced Zhuqiaomon's region and take a little rest. Then he looked up and suddenly saw something very strange up in the digital sky. It looked quite familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. It was directly above the digital sea and so he went to check it out. "Arnamon." Arnamon digivolved all the way to MetalStrongomon and when he was finished Tim hopped on. As they got nearer Tim saw what looked to be like a letter falling from the sky, "MetalStrongomon! Get whatever that is!"

"Right!" He replied as he swooped over to get it then handed it to Tim. He opened it up and it appeared to be written in Japanese, he knew some of it, but there was also an English translation as well, "Hmm, it says, if another digimon gets this, please go find 8 digimon. You'll most likely find them together in a group, one is like a red dinosaur, another a fox, two bunny like digimon, a big robot, a black dragon, a very small white digimon and a little purplish like digimon." Tim studied it for a moment. "Hmm...I can't very well go there, but I think I know who might." After sending an e-mail to Izzy, he waited a few minutes before he heard something come out of the water. "Someone over hear call me?"

Tim was joyed, "Whamon, good to see you!"

"Hello Tim. What is it you wanted me to do?"

"I need you to go to Zhuqiaomon's region, I don't think it's too far from here, and find 8 digimon. Think you can do that?"

"Well, it will sure cut into my training time, but I sure will see what I can do." The big whale chuckled.

Tim shook his head as the whale went under water to search. "Heh, he's just as bad as Gomamon with his jokes." MetalStrongomon just laughed.

* * *

The eight digimon were all talking about what they'd do if they could go back, when all of a sudden from out of no-where a big whale came out of the water. Cyberdramon readied his position. "Wait, stop! Don't attack. I'm here as a friend. I was sent here by a friend to find you. There are eight of you here?"

Terriermon did a quick count, "Sure is!"

"Good! Then you must be the ones in this list." Out of his air hole, Whamon shot a note out that Renamon caught. She read it and what she saw were descriptions of them. "We....we're going home!" She finally said. This got all the digimon to cheer. "YIPPEE!"

Whamon laughed, "Oh, hoho! You're just as alive as another group of Digimon I know. I've been sent to take you to someone. Please do hop on! We're going to Server!"

They did and set out on their journey.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tim groaned, "Oh great, Gennai needs to talk to me. MetalStrongomon, would you wait for whoever it is. I'm figuring that these are good digimon and are just going home. Though something seems oddly familiar about that portal. Gennai said to go ahead and take them through. I'll meet you back in Odaiba."

"Okay Tim." the Ultimate replied as he let Tim down on the ground. Whatever Gennai had to say, must have been pretty important.

MetalStrongomon waited for about an hour before Whamon showed back up, and he motioned for him to stop. "Are these the digimon?"

"Yes we are!" Terriermon grinned excitedly. "Our tamers will be so happy to see us!"

"Tamers?" MetalStrongomon asked curiously.

Renamon quickly answered, "Um, I'm sure you probably don't have one. We best be on our way, looks like you're the one to take us home?"

"I can do so if you'd like me to. I don't know what a Tamer is, but I do know what a..." he was cut off by Impmon.

"C'MON ALREADY! Youse need to take us home!"

MetalStrongomon laughed heartily as did Whamon, "Okay then. Hop on! By the way, I'm MetalStrongomon."

"It's nice to meet you!" Guilmon said extending a hand of friendship which MetalStrongomon took, "Same here."

Cyberdramon took Guardromon who held MarineAngemon, and Impmon so the load wasn't to big for MetalStrongomon. They hoped this ride wouldn't be bumpy. MetalStrongomon and Cyberdramon finally took flight.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Takato sighed as he sat in the park in one of the areas they normally played cards in. However he wasn't in a playing mood today. But some of the depressing mood changed when a familiar voice called his name, "Takato? Are you up there Takato?"

He looked down, it was his long time best friend and crush, Jeri Katou. He smiled and blushed, "Oh, hey Jeri."

"What were you doing?"

"Oh nothing really, just thinking."

"About Guilmon?"

"Yeah." He replied as he got down from his post. "So what did you want to talk about Jeri?"

"Well I was thinking about going by the hangout and thought you might would like to walk with me."

"Uh, sure Jeri. I'd love to."

They started walking down the path through the park towards the area where Guilmon's hiding spot was.

"So uhm, Takato?"

"Yeah Jeri?"

"Did you really mean what you said, that you do like me?"

Takato blushed yet again, "Well...I...uh no...I mean yes, well not sure entirely really. Depends on if you do."

Jeri looked at him and took his hand, "Well I do too. However, you think we should...."

"Take it one step at a time? Yeah."

Jeri smiled, even though he had lots of courage and difficulty handling things sometimes Takato had a lot of respect and knowledge and that made him a great leader. Just then she looked up to see Rika walking towards them. "Hi Rika!"

The other girl smile, "Jeri, hi. Hey Takato."

"Hey Rika. What's up?"

"Oh not much, just came by here to visit."

"Oh well that's funny, because so did we!" Henry said as he and Ryo were spotted running up with Henry leading Suzy by the hand.

Of course Kazu and Kenta came running up at the same time. "Hey! Looks like the gangs all here!" Just like that the area had been swarmed with all the Tamers.

"Wow! This is something" Takato mused. "We're all in this spot together. Seems like we were here exactly when we were going to the digital world.

"Right you are Takato." They all turned to look and see none other than Yamaki standing there.

"Yamaki!" Takato said. "Why are you here?"

"I was just here to check up on the place. Brings back memories for even me."

"Yeah, I hear you." Rika replied.

"Hmmm..." Henry gazed thoughtfully at the site.

Suzy looked at her brother, "What's wrong Henwy?"

"Henry?" Ryo asked.

"Something is interesting here."

"What makes you say that Henry?"

"I don't know Takato, I mean, we all just showed up here at once, all at the same time, even Yamaki did."

Rika frowned, "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but, we didn't call each other or anything, we just stopped by at the exact same time. I don't know if that means something or..." Just then he looked over to his right when he heard footsteps. Sure enough two young children were making their way up the hill with their parents. It was Ai and Mako.

Jeri gasped, "It's Impmon's Tamers!"

"Okay," Kenta said, "I'm spooked."

"What does it mean?" Kazu asked.

Yamaki tried to calm the kids down, "Now I'm sure it's nothing, so let's just...."

Just then Takato swore he could here another voice, faint, but he could hear it, "Takatomon!"

"Huh? Guilmon?"

Jeri was still holding on to his hand, "Takato? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I thought for sure I just heard Guilmon just now."

"Okay, I bet your goggles are on too tight gogglehead. There's no way..."

"Hey! I know what I heard. Guilmon!"

Then Kazu shouted something, "Uhm, GUARDROMON?!?"

Another faint voice was heard, "It's him! It's Kazu!"

Now this time Rika DID hear it, as did the rest of them including Yamaki. "So they did make it! Facinating!" He let them run up first to confirm it as he went slowly behind.

"MarineAngemon!"

"Calumon!"

"Impmon?!"

"Hey Cyberdramon! You there?"

"Terriermon!"

"Lopmon?!"

The kids all ran up to the hideout only to find nothing so it seemed. They got disappointed. Takato frowned and was upset, "I thought for sure I heard him."

Yamaki was now behind them, "I'm sorry Takato, guess they didn't...." but before he could finish, digimon left and right sprang out, "SURPRISE!" they all yelled even Renamon. Calumon jumped in Jeri's arms for a few seconds to say hello and then he saw Yamaki and jumped to him, "HEY!"

Yamaki looked at the little digimon that was suddenly in his arms, he smiled, a rare smile, "Hey there little guy."

Meanwhile the Tamers were getting reunited with their digimon.

"GUILMON!" "Takato! I missed you!" "I missed you too boy!

"Rika! How are you?" Rika looked at her partner and sobbed, "Renamon! I'm so glad you're back!" she cried as she ran into her arms, "Oh, Rika! Me too."

"Doing good Renamon?" Takato asked while Jeri was busy talking to Guilmon.

"Never better Takato, thanks for asking."

"Terriermon!" "Henry!" "I missed you so much Terriermon. You don't know how much. Please don't ever leave me again!" "Oh Henry, Momentai! Everything's okay now." Henry tried to smile and nodded.

"Guardromon!" "Kazu!" "I missed you man!"

"What's up little guy?" Kenta asked MarineAngmeon who responded with just a rub to his neck.

"Cyberdramon! Missed you big guy!" "Ryo." the big digimon replied in his low voice.

"Ai, Mako?" Impmon asked his partners, "Is that you? I missed you so much!"

"So did we Impmon! Don't ever go again please!"

Yamaki watched as the Tamers all were re-united with their digimon, though he saw something in the shadows. "Who are you?"

Arnamon came out of the shadows, "Well, I'm Arnamon. I kind of gave them a ride home, but I'm tuckered out. That's why I'm at rookie level again."

"Well would you like to stay with us?" Takato asked.

"No, I really need to get to Odaiba. Thanks anyways."

"Odaiba? Why there?" Yamaki questioned.

"Well, I really can't explain that very well. Though, I need to know where I am so I can get there."

"Hold up!" Impmon said, "I'll take youse there! Besides, you got us back here. It's the least I can do."

Arnamon smiled, "Thanks, that's very cool of you."

"Actually," Yamaki said, "Since you're so adamant on needing to go there, I won't question your intentions. However I need to keep an eye out just in case, but will allow Impmon to get you to the right place. You all get back to your families, I'm sure they would appreciate seeing the digimon again."

So with that settled, Impmon along with Yamaki helped Arnamon get back to Odaiba.

When Takato got home, Mr. Matsuki fulfilled his promise making all that bread, Renamon and Rika caught up as her mom and grandma got to talk to her more. While Henry and Suzy, Lopmon and Terriermon all had play time and Mr. Wong joined in on the fun Kazu, Gardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon had a grand old time. That night they all had dinner at Takato's house in which Yamaki, Talley, Riley and even Miss Asaji were invited. There was an obvious romance blooming between Jeri and Takato, but more would come later with time of course. But for now, they'd focus on reuniting with their digimon. After all, who knows, what the future has to hold.


End file.
